The South Carolina IDeA Networks of Biomedical Research Excellence (SC INBRE) is a network of three Comprehensive Research Universities (CRU) and seven Predominantly Undergraduate Institutions (PUI) that have been working together during the past funding periods in pursuit of their common goals: to build biomedical research infrastructure and strengthen undergraduate research training in South Carolina, and to promote access to health research careers for all students, particularly underrepresented minorities and economically disadvantaged groups. The thematic areas of SC INBRE are currently Bioengineering/ Regenerative Medicine (primarily at the CRUs) and Cell and Molecular Biology (mostly at the PUI). In addition, Neuroscience has emerged as an additional area of strength upon which to build in the next phase. We have also seen much growth in the utilization of Bioinformatics within the research thematic areas and in student training, thanks to the efforts of the Bioinformatics Core. SC INBRE enjoyed tremendous success during the current funding period. Of the 387 students that received research training sine 2009, 172 were Males, 215 Females, and over 33% were Underrepresented Minorities. Of the 196 students who are well into their post-graduate careers, 46% went to graduate school, 22% to medical/professional school, and 27% hold industry jobs. In the current funding period, SC INBRE faculty and students produced over 170 publications and over 300 presentations, and generated additional grant support for a total of over $36 Million from a variety of funding sources including the NIH and the NSF. SC INBRE paved the way for and supported the preparation of applications for large institutional (HHMI) and Center grants (COBRE) that (all together) brought over $13 Million in research funds to the state. PUIs that have been long-time members of SC INBRE serve as role models to new institutions in the network. In the new funding period we propose to extend the reach ofSC INBRE's support to faculty and students across the state by including new PUIs in the network, and by further increasing network activities and connec across institutions. To this end, we will implement the Developmental Research Project (DRP) Pr complemented by strong mentoring and training and career development opportunities for the DRP target faculty; we will expand research training of students at each network PUI through the Institutional SC INBRE Undergraduate Research Programs; and we will increment the activities of the Bioinformatics Core with an expanded Pilot Projects program. We will renovate research facilities at three PUIs. Outreach to high school teachers and students at selected sites will help tions ogram, strengthen SC INBRE's pipeline to research careers that actively encourages and supports underrepresented minority students and students from underserved areas to pursue a college education and engage in biomedical research.